Nya? Sebastian x Modern Neko Reader
by AsunaYuukai
Summary: Title says it itself
It was dark… and cold…

'Where am I? …' you clearly remembered being somewhere dry and warm. You tried your hardest to remember what happened. Soon the memories came flooding in; your eyes shot open in an attempt to drink every detail of your surroundings. You were lying on snow; well that explains why you were cold. As you examined your environment, you concluded that you were in a graveyard.

'How did I get here?' you asked yourself. Deciding that exploring would be better than freezing to death, you stretched. Out of pure instinct you licked your right paw and wiped it around your face.

Wait.

Paw?!

You looked at your hand, or what was supposed to be your hand, to make sure your eyes weren't deceiving you. To your shock, it was indeed a paw. A h/c paw. You shrieked and instantly began examining your entire body. You turned into a cat. After the initial panic and shock you let it sink in.

You are now y/n l/n, a cat. Congratulations!

Sighing, you got up and began wandering the graveyard. It was a typical graveyard, nothing you hadn't already seen at one point. Using your newly found agility and wits, you made your way out of the dead's resting grounds and into the streets. The first thing you noticed was this was definitely NOT London, or at least the London you knew. Everyone was so different; they all looked so fancy and rich. You stared at everyone with awe as you walked down the street.

As you continued walking for what seemed like forever, you began to think. Where am I? What year is it? How did I get here? Where I am supposed to stay? What am I supposed to eat? WHY AM I A CAT? All these questions were probably never going to be answered.

You spent around a week wandering the streets of what you assumed to be Victorian Era London. Good thing you spent your time looking at the pictures rather than listening to your teacher's history lectures. You lived off tiny bits of food you'd find on the ground and puddles. They weren't the best of meals, and you were sure you'd be sick but it was better than nothing. You were a cat now, other street cats lived like this so you should be able to too.

One day, when the snow seemed to have calmed down, your cat nose soon picked up the scent of food; it smelled like bread. You began following it, upon reaching what you assumed to be a stall; the smell of bread invaded your nose. Your h/c tail swished from side to side. You could easily steal some, but since you were a cat you didn't want to risk anything, maybe laws that protected animals weren't passed yet. A few minutes later, a blonde girl came to the stall along with a brunette.

'Maybe if I beg these two could give me something to eat?' you thought to yourself.

You mewed softly; it caught the attention of the blonde. "Oh my! Aren't you just the cutest thing ever!" She squealed. She picked you up and began crushing you in a tight hug.

"Milady please! You must be gentle, you'll hurt the poor dear!" the other woman exclaimed.

"Hm? Oh!" She instantly loosened her grip on you.

You sighed in relief and began examining the girl. Your eyes widened. The girl had her blonde hair tied in two pigtails. She had large cheery green eyes. She wore an orange ribbon in her hair and one tied around her neck. Her dress was orange as well with a bit of yellow from the middle. Her dress had multiple ribbons on it. The other woman wore a black top hat with a red ribbon around it. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She had a brown coat on and had black gloves.

"Elizabeth Midford and her maid Paula..." You gasped, but of course it only sounded like a small 'meow' to Elizabeth and Paula.

"Paula, this cat is so cute! Can we keep it?" Elizabeth looked at Paula with puppy-dog eyes.

"Milady, we can't, you mother would highly disapprove of it." Paula stated.

"But look at her!" Elizabeth held you up so Paula could get a better look, "She's freezing and probably starving!"

Once you were out of your daze, you caught up with what was happening and realized that this could be a way for you to stay somewhere warm and get a meal, you looked at Paula with the cutest look your cat body would allow you to make. You knew Paula needed just one more push. You mewed cutely, and it seemed to have done the job.

"Oh! I know, how about we take her to Earl Phantomhive's estate? I'm sure Lord Ciel would gladly give her a home, and you could see her when we visit." Paula clasped her hands together and smiled brightly.

HOLY MOTHER OF PEARLS, PHANTOMHIVE?! Yep, you fainted.

"Oh look at the poor thing, it must have been exhausted. Come on Paula, let's go visit Ciel!" Elizabeth was about to run off when Paula soon reminded her that they still had to buy some bread.

~Mini time skip~

When you woke up, you were on Elizabeth's lap. You looked up and saw the blonde girl smile at you.  
"Oh! Hello there kitty! Did you sleep well?"

You nodded your head.

Elizabeth gasped, "Paula! Paula! Did you see? She understood, and she replied!"

"Indeed she did milady." Paula smiled brightly while gently stroking your h/c fur; this earned her a nice little purr from you. "She's a smart one, isn't she milady?"

"I hope Ciel will take her in. Such a cute kitty shouldn't be out on the street alone." Elizabeth stared down into your e/c orbs with a nostalgic look.

'She's obviously remembering the times she spent with Ciel before the incident.' You frowned slightly.

In an attempt to cheer her up, you jumped onto Elizabeth's shoulder and licked her cheek lovingly. Elizabeth giggled and scratched you behind your ears, you purred loudly as a response. The carriage stopped and the door was opened by none other than stared at him wide eyed. He's hotter than you imagined, if that was even possible!

"Good afternoon Lady Elizabeth, we were not expecting you." Sebastian stretched his gloved hand for Elizabeth to take.

"I told you to call me Lizzie!" The blonde huffed, "And I apologize, but I had a very important request for Ciel."

"Elizabeth, what on earth are you doing here?" Ciel asked from a good meter away.

"Ciiiieeeeelllll~!" Elizabeth ran to hug him, you of course knowing that Ciel was allergic to cats and that you'd probably get crushed, jumped off of Elizabeth's shoulder on time. Poor Ciel seemed to have turned blue. You giggled, or whatever cats do instead. This caught the attention of Sebastian.

"Oh my…" A light blush spread across his cheeks as he bent down so that he could see you better.  
You could feel someone stare at you, and so you turned around to see Sebastian stare at you. Hell yeah, you were a cat, Sebastian is all yours now!

"Such beautiful h/c fur... those large e/c eyes… Ahh~" He began stroking your fur, you happily purred in response.

"Sebastian! Stop messing about and prepare some tea." Ciel ordered with his usual bossy expression.

Sebastian sent a small glare to Ciel but immediately stood up and bowed, "Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian opened the door and gestured for Ciel, Elizabeth and Paula to come inside. "Paula! Please get the kitty before you come inside!" Elizabeth called from the door.

Ciel stared at Elizabeth, "Elizabeth-"

"Lizzie!"

"Yes, sorry, Lizzie why on earth would you want to bring that thing inside?"

Elizabeth giggled, "Because, silly, she's going to be staying here from now on!"

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose, "I am allergic to cats, have you forgotten?"

"But Ciell~!" You were now inside, resting on Paula's shoulders watching the scene unfold. What you wouldn't do for a bag of popcorn right now! Suddenly you felt yourself be picked up and spun around, once everything stopped spinning you found yourself face to face with Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

"See? You're not sneezing. Please Ciel, she's special!" Ciel was confused why he wasn't sneezing or coughing with you right in front of him, but he still didn't want you in here, it would distract Sebastian.

"Special? How?" Ciel asked with his bored expression. He was sure that Elizabeth was just making things up.

"She understands, don't you?" Elizabeth looked at you with hopeful eyes.

You nodded and mewed.

"See!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"It still doesn't prove that she's special." Ciel shook his head.

You were mad, 'Just let me stay here so I can glomp all over Sebastian!' you thought angrily. Then an idea popped into your head. You wiggled out of Elizabeth's grip. You pawed at her shoes.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Elizabeth cocked her head to the side confused with your actions.

You began moving up the stairs but stopped on the second step to make sure they were following you. You frowned when you saw that they all stood in the exact same spots with confused expressions. You meowed and motioned them to follow you with your head.

"If I may, my young Lord, I believe this feline wants us to follow her." Sebastian stated.

You meowed and nodded your head.

"This is ridiculous." Ciel face palmed.

Elizabeth grabbed Ciel's hand, "Come on! She'll prove to you that she's special!"

Elizabeth began dragging Ciel, Sebastian and Paula quietly followed behind them. You led them up to Ciel's study; you noticed that the chessboard was already set up. Grinning, you climbed up and sat in one of the seats and waited patiently for Ciel to join you. The four just stared at you confused. Annoyed, you climbed down and pawed at Ciel's shoe.

"…It… wants to... play chess?" Ciel stared down at you with a look of pure confusion. You nodded your head and made your way back to the seat you sat on.

"Well, this should be interesting." Sebastian smirked at the feline's actions, you were certainly something else.

"Oh! I get it! If she wins, she stays, if she loses then she'll leave, isn't that right kitty?" Elizabeth asked you.

You meowed and nodded.

"I can't believe a cat is challenging me to chess." Ciel muttered under his breath.

Elizabeth grabbed Ciel and forced him to sit down. She then moved to you and whispered a "Good luck."

Ciel sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

And so the game began. You certainly impressed everyone in the room by showing them that you actually did know how to play chess. You even got Ciel to get a little worried. It was a heated match. In the end, you jumped onto the chessboard, careful to make sure you don't accidentally caused any of the pieces to fall over, grabbed your queen with your mouth and flipped Ciel's king with it. You then returned to your seat and meowed to say "Check mate." Everyone stared at the board in disbelief. Even Sebastian couldn't believe it. Ciel shot up from his chair and stared at board.

"Impossible!" His eyes never left the board. Elizabeth and Paula squealed, they made their way over to you and began petting and praising you. You purred happily.

"See Ciel, I told you that she was special!" Elizabeth giggled.

After Ciel regained his composure, he sighed, "Alright, the feline stays. But if it causes any trouble, it goes out!" Ciel glared at you, obviously still mad that a cat beat him at chess.

"Milady we must be going, your mother will start to worry." Paula stated.

"Oh, yes." Elizabeth turned to you and smiled, "I'll see you the next time I visit, alright?"

You meowed and licked Elizabeth's hand. She scratched you behind your ears and went to tackle-hug Ciel once more. Sebastian escorted Paula and Elizabeth to their carriage so you were left alone with Ciel. You stared at Ciel, and he stared at you.

"You're not a regular cat, are you?" Ciel narrowed his eyes.

'This will be fun.' You cocked your head to side and looked at him innocently. "Meow?"

Ciel glared at you, "You can play innocent for now, but I know that you aren't just a regular cat. A normal cat wouldn't have found their way to my study so easily and beat me at chess."

The last part of his sentence came out as if it were poison. You were going to enjoy your stay here.


End file.
